Too many choices for ture love
by ali-chan15
Summary: Inuyasha decides to finally profess his love for Kagome. The only problem is, how will he do it? The story is ctually better than it sounds. Finished!
1. Decisions

Too many choices for true love

A/N: hey alichan is back i got the reviews and i hope that all of you understand that i did all that to know whether or not to make it just that singular chapter. You proved me wrong you wanted more and i have written more for my faithful readers. I hope you know that whoever reviewed for the last chapter, i would like to have reviews form you often. If you like fruits basket as well, read my fic called "Tohru's Greatest wish" if you haven't yet i hope that you will enjoy that as well. Hopefully you read my mirror as well. I'm currently working on both my main fics and i appreciate that you keep me alive my reading my newest installments and i would like ideas for another story idea. I can finish stories quickly or slowly, all depending on what my reviewers say. Well i better stop talking and get on with the story. Jane!

Inuyasha: you forgot the disclaimer again

Me: oh. I don't own any of the inuyasha characters so you cant sue me for trying to.

Inuyasha: mumbles Takahashi will sue you anyway.

Me: INUYASHA! Sit!

Inuyasha: clump

Me: now on with the story

Chapter Two: Kagome's true feelings

Kagome pulled up a chair to her window. _'I wonder if it was really the right thing to do... i mean leaving inuyasha behind and coming back here to get away form him. How are all the other's doing i wonder. I hope that they aren't all upset with me like i thought they would be. I didn't even get a chance to give them their gifts. I'll go back and tell them that their gifts will be my going away presents. I know they'll be upset but i cant let that bother me. I'll go back for one last visit tomorrow.'_

In the Feudal Era

"Inuyasha! Why did you let kagome go again? And why did you tell her to leave?"

"I never said that! I told her that i lov-!" inuyasha clamped a hand over his mouth before everyone could find out his dark secret. "I wanted her to stay! She left of her own will!" everyone stood glaring at him. "Alright! I'll go get her! Geeze!" inuyasha walked out the door.

Inuyasha caught the intensifying scent of his beloved. _'My kagome you came back to me did you? I have missed you more than ever. Please let me be near you once again._' inuyasha bounded toward the well, jumped in and took his beloved by the hand and jumped back out of the well.

"Inuyasha-!" inuyasha cut her off with two of his fingers

"don't leave me like that kagome. I need you here. Stay with me."

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha took her up in his arms and bounded toward the God tree. There is where he sat with her in his lap. "Now time for your punishment."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"This." inuyasha said simply. He tilted her head to his own and held her tightly so as she would not escape.

Kagome got tired of waiting for whatever inuyasha was about to do, so she took it upon herself to make the first move. She closed her eyes and leaned up. Surprisingly to inuyasha, their lips found each other.

He shifted her into a position to which he had better access to her scent and lips.

Kagome went along with it and shifted to a comfortable position.

"Kagome will you please stay by my side? I would really like you here and you are the only one who really understands. I need you here more than anyone else and i have been in love with you for a long time. you are the only one for me. I never realized that before you left me for a month. I need you to be with me forever and always. Please, will you stay?"

"Inuyasha i love you as well, but i can't stay. You just think that you need me. I'll come back but now that the jewel is finished once again, you may have it."

"Do you really think that i forgot what today was?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Happy Birthday Kagome. My gift to you is never leaving your side."

Thank you inuyasha. I never thought that you'd remember. Arigato inuyasha. For now i must decline on any offers that you may make, because there are a few things i must do before i am able to devote myself to anything. I hope that you are able to understand and accept these terms."

"I understand perfectly and i would wait forever for you to return to me. I hope that you realize that i want you here and you will come back to me without a fight. I await your return." with this as the last word, Inuyasha left Kagome and she slowly walked behind him. _' how will i be able to tell him that I'm going to seal up the well again, and make sure that i never have to see him again? I hope that he will gradually understand, so i hope that you will always have great happiness. If not now, then forever more when i am gone. Ashiteru inuyasha, but i must leave you. Komenesai inuyasha. Komenesai...' _

'_What is she thinking now? I hope that she is going to stay with me this time. I want, no need, her to be with me. I hope that you all but understand that i have to return to Kikyo. I know this will hurt you deeply. You need to stay with me so that Kikyo will stay away for good. You are the person that i need. Not her, not ever.'_

"Kagome... Kagome!"

"Huh? What? Sorry i was lost in thought. Oh, we're here already. I didn't know."

"Hey listen, i need to go take care of something Ok? I'll be back in a couple of days. I expect you to be here when i get back. Understood?"

"Understood. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Good. I hope that you will keep your word. See ya soon."

"I will don't worry." kagome said after inuyasha had already left her standing at Kaiede's cabin.

Looking around Kagome was beginning to go back towards the well when she heard Miroku's voice behind her.

"Welcome back Kagome-chan. I hope you have faired well."

"Yes i have. Thank you Miroku-san. I hope you have faired well as well."

Sango chuckled. "That was a weird putting of a sentence. Kagome chan. I welcome you back to my open arms. I hope that you need not worry. I will see to inuyasha."

"Ummm sango-san? He already left. He said he had something to take care of. I hope that you don't mind."

"No. I just figured that he got himself injured again. I was going to see to him but since he is not here, then nothing will need to be done. Make yourself at home again Kagome. We all missed you. Then you returned, and left again so suddenly. Please gift us with your presence once again."

"I will remain her for about 2 weeks but then i must return for good."

"Whatever do you mean Kagome chan?"

"I mean that i will not be returning. Ever again after my 2 weeks here."

Hey cliffhanger! Interesting. Why does Kagome think she needs to leave? Where has inuyasha gone off to anyway? I think you will have to wait until chapter 3 i don't require any reviews this time around but i might next time around, so keep that in mind. I'll update when i have the chance and the next installment i hope will be up before the year of 2004 is over. If not then please forgive me. I'll see you next time in **Too many choices for true love**

Jane! (P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I hope to write more at one sitting next time!)


	2. Kagome's true feelings

Too many choices for true love

(This is technically the sequel to My mirror)

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the inuyasha characters even though i wish i could. I'm planning on winning the lottery and buying rights of inuyasha form Rumiko takahashi. I hope you all like the fic! Jane!

Inuyasha: are you sure that will work?

Me: of course inuyasha

Inuyasha: ok but don't blame me if she decides to sue you or something for trying to buy rights....

Me: thank you inuyasha but i will blame you because you are a jerk. You know come to think of it i remembered something.

Inuyasha: yeah what's that exactly?

Me: inuyasha... Sit!

Inuyasha: clump What the hell was that for wench?

Me: giggles Oh well, now on with the story

Too many choices for true love

chapter one: Decisions

Inuyasha sat next to the well awaiting his loves' return. 'When is she going to be back? She's been gone for a month and i haven't seen her or heard form her. Everyone know's I'm worried but their more worried than i am. No that's not possible! I want my kagome back here now. What the hell?' the familiar blue light emitted out of the well and inuyasha caught Kagome's scent in his nose. Inuyasha jumped into the well and pulled her out with her overly large yellow bag. "Inuyasha! Put me down i still have stuff back in he well"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" inuyasha said as he took her back to the well.

"Because you didn't give me a chance to. You jumped down to meet me and jumped back out. I didn't have time to say anything because you never even looked down at the bags around me. I have been gone for a while so i thought that I'd bring back presents back for everyone. I even brought back your favorite."

"You mean the dried potatoes?"

"Yes but you can't have them until you help me with all this ok?"

"Ok! That's alright with me!"

Inuyasha jumped out with at least 5 bags in each hand. "Kagome why are you still down there?" "I brought my bike! Care to help me?"

"Sure"

'why's inuyasha being so nice to me? It seems that he's either happy to see me or he just wants the chips. I guess that i doesn't matter. This inuyasha, the one i love, is all that matters now. I never want him to leave me. I guess that my surprise will either be a great joy, or sorrow, when i tell him. Should i tell him my deep secret? What is keeping me form doing so, and why can't i bring myself to tell him how i truly feel? I'll have to make my decisions based on whether or not he still wants to be with kikyo. This all makes no sense to me. I'm sure Shippo will be even happier than inuyasha. I'm sure everyone else will be excited as well. Now to tell them.'

"Hey Sango, shippo, miroku, inuyasha, kaiede. I hope that you all will be pleased to know that i will never have to leave any of you again."

No one's paying attention

"fine I'm going back home" kagome shot out the door

"Kagome! Come back here!" inuyasha shouted as he chased her out the door and to the well.

"What's wrong? What'd i do this time? What did _we, your friends,_ do this time around? Wait! Don't go! You just got back!"

"Well you'll never have to worry about me coming back! Because the well will once again be sealed, so you don't have to worry about coming to get me! The jewel is full once again so take it!" Kagome threw the jewel at him

"Wait kagome! Don't you know that i love you! I don't want you to leave now! And especially not like this! Don't be an idiot. I was worried sick for a month and never once came to get you because i was respecting your privacy! So don't go saying that you'll seal the well again because i need you here more than anyone else! So will you stay for me if not for any other reason? Will you stay with me?"

"Inuyasha i love you as well, but this is something that i must do, so i must leave. I need to forget you and live my normal life again." Kagome threw her bag down the well and walked over to inuyasha. "You're now free of me. Ashiteru inuyasha ashiteru." kagome unclasped the necklace that bound him to her and now he was free to go.

"Kagome don't leave me please. I need you here. And thanks but i won't need this." inuyasha threw the jewel down the well. If you must leave me, then take the jewel. I won't need it anymore. Since i learned to love and trust you with my heart, i won't harm a single soul on your behalf. I promise to protect our friends as long as you will return to me."

"I'm sorry inuyasha. I can't." kagome whispered. With that she jumped down the well

'i guess that this is goodbye forever. Kagome i will find my way back to you somehow. That's my promise to you. You are my one true love and you will always be mine.'

Hey there! Alichan here! Who'd ever thought that i wouldn't leave a cliff hanger! I normally do things like that! I hope that you like the first chapter! I will put up the next chapter if i get at least 1 review ( my standards are pretty low by the way) so the next chapter for 1 review. Warning may be a bit of fluffy romance stuff in the next chap! See you then! Jane!

Too many choices for true love

A/N: hey alichan is back i got the reviews and i hope that all of you understand that i did all that to know whether or not to make it just that singular chapter. You proved me wrong you wanted more and i have written more for my faithful readers. I hope you know that whoever reviewed for the last chapter, i would like to have reviews form you often. If you like fruits basket as well, read my fic called "Tohru's Greatest wish" if you haven't yet i hope that you will enjoy that as well. Hopefully you read my mirror as well. I'm currently working on both my main fics and i appreciate that you keep me alive my reading my newest installments and i would like ideas for another story idea. I can finish stories quickly or slowly, all depending on what my reviewers say. Well i better stop talking and get on with the story. Jane!

Inuyasha: you forgot the disclaimer again

Me: oh. I don't own any of the inuyasha characters so you cant sue me for trying to.

Inuyasha: mumbles Takahashi will sue you anyway.

Me: INUYASHA! Sit!

Inuyasha: clump

Me: now on with the story

Chapter Two: Kagome's true feelings

Kagome pulled up a chair to her window. _'I wonder if it was really the right thing to do... i mean leaving inuyasha behind and coming back here to get away form him. How are all the other's doing i wonder. I hope that they aren't all upset with me like i thought they would be. I didn't even get a chance to give them their gifts. I'll go back and tell them that their gifts will be my going away presents. I know they'll be upset but i cant let that bother me. I'll go back for one last visit tomorrow.'_

In the Feudal Era

"Inuyasha! Why did you let kagome go again? And why did you tell her to leave?"

"I never said that! I told her that i lov-!" inuyasha clamped a hand over his mouth before everyone could find out his dark secret. "I wanted her to stay! She left of her own will!" everyone stood glaring at him. "Alright! I'll go get her! Geeze!" inuyasha walked out the door.

Inuyasha caught the intensifying scent of his beloved. _'My kagome you came back to me did you? I have missed you more than ever. Please let me be near you once again._' inuyasha bounded toward the well, jumped in and took his beloved by the hand and jumped back out of the well.

"Inuyasha-!" inuyasha cut her off with two of his fingers

"don't leave me like that kagome. I need you here. Stay with me."

"Inuyasha...." Inuyasha took her up in his arms and bounded toward the God tree. There is where he sat with her in his lap. "Now time for your punishment."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"This." inuyasha said simply. He tilted her head to his own and held her tightly so as she would not escape.

Kagome got tired of waiting for whatever inuyasha was about to do, so she took it upon herself to make the first move. She closed her eyes and leaned up. Surprisingly to inuyasha, their lips found each other.

He shifted her into a position to which he had better access to her scent and lips.

Kagome went along with it and shifted to a comfortable position.

"Kagome will you please stay by my side? I would really like you here and you are the only one who really understands. I need you here more than anyone else and i have been in love with you for a long time. you are the only one for me. I never realized that before you left me for a month. I need you to be with me forever and always. Please, will you stay?"

"Inuyasha i love you as well, but i can't stay. You just think that you need me. I'll come back but now that the jewel is finished once again, you may have it."

"Do you really think that i forgot what today was?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Happy Birthday Kagome. My gift to you is never leaving your side."

Thank you inuyasha. I never thought that you'd remember. Arigato inuyasha. For now i must decline on any offers that you may make, because there are a few things i must do before i am able to devote myself to anything. I hope that you are able to understand and accept these terms."

"I understand perfectly and i would wait forever for you to return to me. I hope that you realize that i want you here and you will come back to me without a fight. I await your return." with this as the last word, Inuyasha left Kagome and she slowly walked behind him. _' how will i be able to tell him that I'm going to seal up the well again, and make sure that i never have to see him again? I hope that he will gradually understand, so i hope that you will always have great happiness. If not now, then forever more when i am gone. Ashiteru inuyasha, but i must leave you. Komenesai inuyasha. Komenesai......' _

'_What is she thinking now? I hope that she is going to stay with me this time. I want, no need, her to be with me. I hope that you all but understand that i have to return to Kikyo. I know this will hurt you deeply. You need to stay with me so that Kikyo will stay away for good. You are the person that i need. Not her, not ever.'_

"Kagome.... Kagome!"

"Huh? What? Sorry i was lost in thought. Oh, we're here already. I didn't know."

"Hey listen, i need to go take care of something Ok? I'll be back in a couple of days. I expect you to be here when i get back. Understood?"

"Understood. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Good. I hope that you will keep your word. See ya soon."

"I will don't worry." kagome said after inuyasha had already left her standing at Kaiede's cabin.

Looking around Kagome was beginning to go back towards the well when she heard Miroku's voice behind her.

"Welcome back Kagome-chan. I hope you have faired well."

"Yes i have. Thank you Miroku-san. I hope you have faired well as well."

Sango chuckled. "That was a weird putting of a sentence. Kagome chan. I welcome you back to my open arms. I hope that you need not worry. I will see to inuyasha."

"Ummm sango-san? He already left. He said he had something to take care of. I hope that you don't mind."

"No. I just figured that he got himself injured again. I was going to see to him but since he is not here, then nothing will need to be done. Make yourself at home again Kagome. We all missed you. Then you returned, and left again so suddenly. Please gift us with your presence once again."

"I will remain her for about 2 weeks but then i must return for good."

"Whatever do you mean Kagome chan?"

"I mean that i will not be returning. Ever again after my 2 weeks here."

Hey cliffhanger! Interesting. Why does Kagome think she needs to leave? Where has inuyasha gone off to anyway? I think you will have to wait until chapter 3 i don't require any reviews this time around but i might next time around, so keep that in mind. I'll update when i have the chance and the next installment i hope will be up before the year of 2004 is over. If not then please forgive me. I'll see you next time in **Too many choices for true love**

Jane! (P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I hope to write more at one sitting next time!)

Too many choices for true love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I don't know how to thank you all other than letting you read the next chapter. Well here it is for you! The next installment of Too many choices for true love. See you at the end of the chapter! Jane!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters so don't try and sue me for doing so.

Inuyasha: I'll sue you anyway.

Me: well thanks inuyasha. I guess that shows how you really feel about me huh?

Inuyasha: what the hell are you babbling about? You know I'm in love with Kagome!

Me: Inuyasha....

Inuyasha: yeah, what?

Me: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Clump

Me: on with the 3rd chapter!

Inuyasha: why at the beginning of every chapter?

Me: Because inuyasha because!

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's surprise

"My my inuyasha. What brings you to this era?

"I want to ask Kagome to marry me. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course. I wish you and my daughter happiness."

"Isn't there something I'm supposed to give her when i ask her that question?"

"Yes Let's go and get it shall we?"

"Yes. Nikimasho. " (A/N: Japanese for let's go! Hope you don't mind the random Japanese in here!)

With Kagome

"Where is the mutt-face now? I'm going to get him for making my woman go away for a month! Now where can i find him?"

Koga picked up Inuyasha's scent and followed it to the well

'_is this where he disappeared to? I'll get him yet. Why jump in a well? Oh well. I'm gonna get you this time mutt-face!'_

"Koga? Is that you?" Kagome called before he had the chance to jump into the well

"K-Ka-Kagome?? Is that you? What- when did you get back here?"

"I've been back for a while. Come. Me and you will talk."

"About what?"

"You'll find out. Just follow me please."

"Ummm... ok i guess."

'_As long as it's with Kagome'_

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Kagome put it simply so the wolf could understand

"You mean you being my woman?"

"I guess. That's just another way to put what I'm going to say to you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be exactly?"

"You and me can never be. You understand that don't you?"

"What in the world do you mean Kagome?"

"I mean that i won't ever be your woman because i am inuyasha's. I belong to him. My heart, body and soul. I thank you Koga for telling me how you feel but i can never return those feelings. I hope you will find someone a bit more suitable for you. I never expect you to forgive me for telling you like this, but it was the only way. I hope you understand and don't hold it against me. I care about you my friend, but that is all i can be to you. I can only be your friend do forget about loving me, because that is inuyahsa's job now."Kagome stopped and looked into his eyes. They looked hurt by what she had just told him.

"You belong to him? He has claimed you as his own? Why does mutt-face get you kagome? Why does he the woman i love?! IT'S NOT FAIR! DAMMIT! WHY???!!!"

Kagome put an arm around Koga's shoulders. "I know it is hard but in time I'm sure that you will learn to accept it. I care for you my friend. Please tell me what aches your heart."

Hearing Kagome's words, he bundled himself in her lap and silently let the tears that had gone unshed for so long finally flow.

With Miroku and Sango

"Where do you think that inuyasha went off to anyway and why did Kagome take off so suddenly again? I hope that she is truly alright. When we asked her where she was going to the well to wait for him to return, she had a saddened look on her face. Especially in the state she was in. Maybe I'll go and check on her."

"You want to just feel her up don't you monk? You think that will solve anything? You won't be going anywhere without me form now on. My god you just can't be trusted Miroku!" Sango said furiously. "I hope you run into some demons you can't slay and then maybe you'll learn your lesson!"

"My lovely sango, i would never slay a demon without you. I hope that you understand that I'll never leave you unless absolutely necessary."

Sango turned around and blushed. _'Whatever does Miroku mean? What is he saying? That he'll never leave my side? Miroku! That makes me so happy. I won't leave your side either. Not as long as.... i ..... live. There's that hand again... why can't you make a girl feel better my embracing her? This is the last straw Miroku...' _SMACK!!

"I really would've thought i would have your child, but apparently you only want to feel me or other women up so you can forget about that!"

Sango stalked off without another word. As she got into the forest, she called for Kirara. _'Stupid monk.' _Sango thought sadly. Then she got angry again._ ' i hope that when he finds that i am gone form the village and seeks to find me he will be eaten by a giant demon, or even Naraku. He will deserve whatever he gets. That's that so i think that i will rest back in my slayer village. My hiraikaotsu needs fixing again anyway. Be careful monk...'_

Sango landed in the village and several demonic auras were closing on the village. Sango heard them and decided to hide. She had whispered to Kirara to be quiet so they might not find them. The little kitten obeyed but still turned into her large form again. Sango was able to change out of her kimono into her fighting outfit without making any noise. Just as she had finished, she saw 3 demons. She sensed that there were at least another 4 or 5 coming either into the village or were about to come into it. She sat not making a sound and waited. Then she heard voices.

"I smell human."

"I do as well."

"Where's it coming from?"

One of the demons pointed to the hut sango was crouched in. "The human's in that one over there."

"Think it's a slayer."

"Yeah sure, if they came back form the dead. They all died a long while ago."

' _that's what you think!_' sango thought amusingly.

"Hmmmm. The person in there is awake." Sango grew wide eyed.

"Really now? Then let's go get her or him."

"It's a girl."

"Oh really and how would you know?"

"I have x-ray vision."

"Very believable." the demon that just spoke rolled his eyes "whatever. Let's go get her."

"HIRAIKOTSU! GO GET THEM KIRARA!" the giant kitty flew up in the sky and got the flying demons, while Sango got the ones on the ground. "I am the last slayer. Be proud to die from my Hiraikotsu. It shows that you were brave enough to challenge me." the boomerang came back to her. She caught it easily. "Kirara, come back if you're done up there. I'm done here!" Kirara came back down and picked sango up. Sango threw her boomerang up into the clouds and down came a raccoon and Miroku. Sango caught Miroku and then Kirara caught the raccoon. "What are you doing here Miroku? I left for a reason, you know."

"I thought that my lovely sango was in danger. So the brave Miroku came to your rescue."

Sango groaned. _' This is going to be a long few days... i hope i make it through it.'_

With Kagome.

"At least I'm back home again. I really wanted to get some more candy for Shippo. Hopefully mom knows where i put the one i forgot to bring back with me a few days ago." kagome muttered outloud.

"MOM!!! Are you here? SOTA?? JI-San?? Where is everyone?" Kagome started rooting through the refrigerator.

"Kagome what are you doing back so early?" Kagome's mom was pushing something out the door.

"Whatca got there mom? Let me see!" Kagome pounced on her mom. She lifted her head to see.....

A/N: Ha a cliffhanger! Not really i just got tired of typing so i thought I'd put a little author's note in here. Well on with the story. Giggles I hope that you aren't angry with me.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha

Was this boy standing in the doorway really Inuyasha? If so what was he doing here?

Why is he here?

Why is he here? Why is he here?

Inuyasha. Why is he here?

With this Kagome blacked out.

"I thought i told you to stay in the village until i got back jeeze. I hope that you aren't injured because if you are i won't forgive you. Not in a million years."

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice. "Are you really in my time now?" Kagome whispered so softly that only the greatest inuyasha would hear it.

"Of course i am here. I needed to speak to your mother about something important. Why did you come back even after i told you to stay put? Why did you bother to put yourself in such danger? You had me worried when you fainted like that. Why won't you open your eyes if you are awake? I hope that you didn't go blind or something while i wasn't looking. That would make me very sad you know. I want you to do---" Inuyasha's voice faded agin.

True A/N: Ok i hope that you all like the chapter. This one is longer but the next one isn't as long so please forgive me. I hope that you can look in your hearts and give me 1 review for the next chapter. I finally am allowing anonymous reviews so maybe I can get more than usual. I hope you all have a great new year and I'm looking forward to seeing you again soon. Jane!

Preview:

Inuyasha is here? Why? What did he need to see my mother about? And why am i back in the Feudal Era? So many questions. I know I'm in a hut i don't recognize. I hope he isn't going to rape me or something... Why do i worry so? Maybe i should–

a fist pounded through her

Kagome woke from the terrifying dream

"This will be a long night."

Too many choices for true love

A/N: I'm back enjoy the preview? Hope you are thinking answers to the questions. Here's a riddle. **A carousel has 9 horses. There are 3 colors on the horses. 3 are a Red color. 3 are another Blue color, and 3 are the last solid color, green. What color is the last horse? **If you solve the riddle put the answer into the reviews and I'll give you a fabulous prize! Hope you like the next chapter, so here it is see you at the end. Jane for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Inuyasha: Be sure you always do that.

Me: of course inuyasha

Inuyasha: Wench you alright pokes me in the arm

Me: gets all teary eyed don't worry about me i just wish i got more reviews

Inuyahsa: Maybe you should just stop writing

Me: don't you want to marry kagome?

Inuyasha: Yes but i would rather have you happy

Me: Tears flow Thank you inuyasha on with the story.

Chapter 4: return to the Feudal Era

Inuyasha is here? Why? What did he need to see my mother about? And why am i back in the Feudal Era? So many questions. I know I'm in a hut i don't recognize. I hope he isn't going to rape me or something... Why do i worry so? Maybe i should–

a fist pounded through her stomach and she started coughing. Blood came up her throat and....

Kagome woke from the terrifying dream

"This will be a long night."

Kagome looked next to her and saw a sleeping human next to her.

' _inuyasha, you brought me back here. Why? Is it because you love me? I changed my mind sango, i won't leave I'll stay here as long as i can be with inuyasha.. That is all that matters.'_

Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome's clothes laying next to him. He followed her scent to a lake and hid in a tree. _' i wonder what she looks like completely naked anyway. Hopefully she won't notice that I'm here.' _Kagome looked over at him. "Too late." she muttered. "Inuyasha please come here."

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Please hurry she sounds angry."

"What the hell do you want Myoga? And I'm coming soon Kagome!"

"Bring me my clothes when you come ok?"

"Alright Kagome."

Inuyasha ran back to the hut with Myoga riding on his shoulder. "Why is Kagome-san a half inu-youkai?"

"What??!! When the hell did that happen?" he gathered her clothes and took back off in the direction of the lake. "Here i come Kagome."

"Hurry Please Something strange is happening to me. Hurry Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha arrived at the lake and handed Kagome her clothes. "Hope the two of you will be very happy here together." Myoga said as he took off.

"Why are you a hanyou?"

"I have no idea. I just hope it goes away soon."

"Well yeah because being a half demon is such a bad thing. If i were you i would be thrilled, but no you have to go and rag on half-demons now too don't ya? Well I'm not going to stand for it anymore. So there i hope you'll have fun without me. Now you can go and marry Koga for all i care." inuyasha just continued to ramble on and on. "And so you know why i left."

"Inuyasha let's start with the very first thing you mentioned. I'm not ragging on half-demons, i just never thought that i would become one. And i know it's not a bad thing. There's no way i would be able to have fun without you so you can just forget you said that. I don't love Koga, i love you so i would definitely rather marry you than him. And that's why you left? So yo could get a ring and propose to me?'

Inuyasha had been gone for a while she had been saying these things.

"I'll get you yet inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she started to chase him.

Inuyasha yelled back at her, " you know, for someone who has never been a half demon, you sure are doing really well. Keep it up because I'm going to pick up the pace. Keep up with me because I'm not going to wait around for you. See ya!" Inuyasha took up speed and Kagome was slightly startled because of his tremendous speed. "I'll catch you yet Inuyasha. Have fun!" Kagome shouted as she passed him. _'She's very good, but she'll soon wear herself out form exhaustion. She won't stay ahead of me for long. Look she's already slowing down. She'll have to rest for a few before she can pick up any kind of pace again. Serves you right Kagome, I'm not even tired. I just noticed that she has claws and dog ears. I'll find out how this happened no matter what. I won't be able to propose to her until she turns back. I hope that i see the true, real you soon kagome. Soon please...' _

Kagome slowed down to a stop. "OK. I guess that i may be able to pass you up, but apparently not for very long. I hope i get the hang of this soon." Kagome shot off in the direction of the village. She shouted back to inuyasha that she would stay there this time and not go anywhere until he got back and came for her in a few days. "At least that stubborn wench understands that now." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Inuyasha went back to the well and jumped back into it. The familiar blue light surrounded him again, and he jumped out of the well. He went and informed Kagome's family about her current condition. Her grandpa fainted of shock, her brother was shocked as well. Kagome's mom jumped up and down with joy. Inuyasha stared at her like she was a freak. "Yeah a half-demon around the house." She stopped. "Where is she any way? Where's my daughter Inuyasha.?"

"I told her to stay put until i came back for her. She is obeying at least this time."

Back in the Feudal Era...

"Kagome this is great. I never thought that you'd become a demon as well! It's good! Now we have an even better fighter than before."

"Well I'm actually only a half demon. Just like inuyasha. It's kind of embarrassing really."

"I don't think so Kagome-chan. I think that with claws and ears you look rather cute."

"Yes you certainly do, but why do you still have brown eyes and black hair? Not that I'm objecting, I'm just wondering." said Miroku. "It's not a big deal, you just look different. It will just take a bit to get used to seeing you like this. My kagome, do you have any idea why Inuyasha is in your era at this time? What kind of business does he have there? I hope he is going to ask you what i suggested to him....."

"Oh? And what exactly would that be Miroku?"

"Oh kagome-chan it's really nothing. You don't need to worry your little ears over it."

"Oh i see that you know as well sango. Did miroku tell you or did you suggest it to inuyasha as well?"

"Well, you see Miroku and i decided on it and told inuyasha together..... That's not the point! We can't tell you because inuyasha will definitely kill us if we told you. He told me that it was a good idea. You have been with him for 4 years and naraku has been defeated, so why not?"

"Sango what in the world are you babbling about? And what do you mean why not when i have no idea what you are talking about? How bout this? You tell me and i don't rip you to shreds with my new claws."

"And if you try to hurt either sango or myself, i will suck you into my wind tunnel. I'm sure you won't enjoy that. I'm sure inuyasha wouldn't either, because then he would most likely kill me for sucking you in. I guess the only one who wins is sango, unless you choose to hurt her. Then no one wins. Not unless you count shippo, but he hasn't been around too often anymore that you've been gone. Think about it kagome. You 'll find the right choices. The one in this situation happens to be leaving all as it be." Miroku said this last word and walked back to the village and inside the hut.

"Everything is going according to plan Kaiede."

"Good. Putting some of inuyasha's blood in her soup was brilliant. Very good Miroku."

"Thank you. Only a matter of time until inuyasha returns with the question and the ring."

"Very good."

A/N: Sorry about the cliffe! I didn't mean to but i didn't have time to type more so i don't require any reviews this time! You're all lucky. Have fun and read the next chapter as soon as i have time to update which should be soon. See ya soon please review anyway. Jane! Arigato mina-san

Preview for chapter 5:

'_Lounging in a tree is boring. Now i know how inuyasha feels when i go to my era for something. I wonder if Kaiede knows something about my comdidion. I'll go and ask her. Please let me know Kaiede. What is wrong with me nowadays? I think that I'm starting to fall in love with Koga. Hopefully this is no longer possible now that I'm the same kind of thing as inuyasha. Would koga mind even if i was a half demon. Especially the same kind as inuyasha?'_

Kagome walked into Kaiede's hut and helped her dry herbs over a fire while waiting for inuyasha to return to her.

Have fun with the new year!

Too many choices for true love

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the inuyasha characters. Rumiko takahashi does. Lucky her huh?

Me: inuyasha is sleeping now so we can't argue. Now on with the 5th chapter. Enjoy it and please review at the bottom after i finish it. I love all of you for reading my story so i know that people are reading it even though i know that the stories are horrible. Better read now if you don't want to read about me arguing with inuyasha. Arigato mina san!

Chapter 5: The proposal.

Inuyasha was in kagome's time and was on his part time job to help pay off the ring but to also take her out to a nice dinner. "Come and get your share at Café Nokino! You know you want to come in and but the best coffee in the land here. Home made and has never tasted better. All items are on sale for the store's 5th year anniversary." Inuyasha repeated this several times over and over again. Finally around lunchtime, he had a bunch of people come into the café. Many people came just to feel his ears, so this gave the company good business. He made 45000 Yen and he needed around another 20000yen to take kagome to the restaurant. He had already bought the ring for her. _'Just one more day and I'll have the perfect amount of money.'_

In the Feudal Era

'_Lounging in a tree is boring. Now i know how inuyasha feels when i go to my era for something. I wonder if Kaiede knows something about my comdidion. I'll go and ask her. Please let me know Kaiede. What is wrong with me nowadays? I think that I'm starting to fall in love with Koga. Hopefully this is no longer possible now that I'm the same kind of thing as inuyasha. Would koga mind even if i was a half demon. Especially the same kind as inuyasha?'_

Kagome walked into Kaiede's hut and helped her dry herbs over a fire while waiting for inuyasha to return to her.

In the modern time- the next day

Inuyasha had the perfect amount to take her out to dinner, but he needed her to return to her original state first. He went back threw the well and found that kagome had been doing just fine without him. He peeked over the well and saw her bounding toward him, and she jumped down the well to meet him. "Help me. I may be a hanyou, but i still can't fight and miroku and sango are gone and i can't find their scents so i cant track them down to help me fight that-that-that-demon. And your brother showed up and tried to kidnap me and i want to know why I'm a hanyou and i know that Kaiede knows, but she still wont tell me and now now matter what i do i cant even move an inch whenever someone gets close and i hope that i am just imaging things but i think I'm turning human again and it's so good to see you and smell you again inuyasha." Kagome just rambled on and on until she finally said that and stopped talking.

"Let's see you are human again and it doesn't matter if the others aren't here because we're going forward again and I'm taking you to dinner. Let's go." Inuyasha jumped down the well with kagome in his arms. "What I'm human again?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean we're going out to dinner?"

"We're just going to so don't be like that. It's a nice place and expensive too. I had to get a job to get the best restaurant. No complaining got that?" kagome just nodded as a response.

"Kagome it's nice to see you again. I think you'll be pleased to know– "

"What?"

Inuyasha was glaring at kagome's mother. "Oh! It's nothing important dear. Now you go take a shower and inuyasha will be ready to go as soon as you are done getting ready. Dress fancy ok?"

"Yes mom."

Kagome jumped into the shower up in her room, while inuyasha took one in the downstairs bathroom. Inuyasha was fiddling with his tie when Kagome walked into the room. "Here. Let me help you with that." she tied the tie for inuyasha. While she was doing so, both of them started blushing. "Thanks Kagome. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just you look..."

"What? I look what?"

Kagome was still silent. "Well i think that you look very pretty. That dress looks really good on you."

"Thank you. You look very... handsome in your suit. It must be a nice place, if you are getting dressed up as well."

"It is. I hope you like the kind of food they serve there. Ready to go?"

"Almost give me 6 minuets."

"Ok. That's the most i can give you because the restaurant is a good 20 min drive, and we have a reservation for 7:30. No wait it's at 7:15. You've got 3 min. sorry kagome" Inuyasha timed her on his watch. Come on you've got 50 seconds left. Come on you big dopehead. Kagome came running down the stairs. "Ok. Let's go."

Kagome ran out to the car. "Umm kagome, i kind of bought a car... so let's take mine instead."

"You did what?"

"Come on we're gonna be late. I don't want to lose our good table."

"Ok we'll talk about you getting a car when we get home."

"Ok. That's fine let's just go."

Inuyasha opened her door for her and closed it when she got in. Then he ran around to the other side of the car, and got in his own side. He started up the engine and took the car to the restaurant. He got out and helped kagome out of the car. Kagome looked up at the sign. Dino's it said.

Hmmm, must be an Itallian restaurant.

Inuyasha looked at the clerk and said, "Reservation for 2. Party of Taisho, inuyasha."

"Ah yes. You are booked here for 7:15. We'll have your table ready right away Taisho san. Hope you enjoy the selection of food here."

"Thank you. I'm sure i will."

2 min later....

"Taisho-san, your table is ready right this way."

Inuyasha took Kagome's arm in his and lead her to the table.

"Ok inuyasha... What in the world is going on here? Why did you get a car, a job, a suit? Did you make my mom help you pay for anything?"

"Whoa, whoa kagome. I earned the money all on my own. The only thing your mom did was help me pick out the suit and..."

"And?"

"I'll tell you later ok? Please don't make a scene. Look at the menu. The spaghetti looks really good. I think I'll get the homemade noodles. What about you? What are you going to get?"

"Hmmm i dunno. I think I'll get the rigatoni. I've never been here before so i don't know how good the food will be."

"The food is great. Me and that friend of your's ummm.. What's his name? Hojo! That's it. We came here to eat a couple of days ago. His dad owns the restaurant and when he saw me he asked me if i wanted to have dinner with him. So i accepted and we ate. We talked about you and he was sad about what i told him, but thrilled at the same time that i was going to ask you to ma– "

"What?"

"Nothing. When he drove me back to the shrine, he told me good luck and drove off. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

" so you talked to hojo and had dinner with him?"

"Yeah pretty much, except he also got me a job. Which I'm very thankful for. I managed to get a lot of yen for this date."

"This is a date?"

"Yes and hopefully the only one."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind." Inuyasha snapped his fingers. A waitress came over and said, "what can i get you two?"

"I would like the rigatoni please and can you make the use of garlic light please?"

"Of course. And you sir?"

"I would like the spaghetti. Homemade noodles please. And could we get 2 wine glasses and your best champagne?"

"Coming right up sir!" the waitress left to get the champagne and the glasses. When she returned, inuyasha popped open the bottle and poured out a glass for kagome, then one for himself. "To us."

"To us." Kagome stated after he said the toast. They held up their wine glasses and then drank a small sip each. Kagome liked the taste while Inuyasha found it bitter. He decided to continue drinking it just in case Kagome got suspicious. Whenever she would take a sip, he would to. Finally about 25 min later, the food came. They were halfway through the bottle and neither of them were tipsy or drunk. Kagome got one more glass poured and started to eat the food. Inuyasha decided that he would wait for Kagome to eat the first bite and look at her reaction. She took a bite a smile appeared on her face. "Inuyasha this food is delicous. Thank you for bringing me here tonight. It has been wonderful."

"It's no problem kagome, honestly i just want you to be happy. I was hoping that you would like the food and now that you so i can always know that you like it here. By the way do you want to stay here for a while since the jewel is complete and you still have school anyway."

"Sure. In fact if you want to you can come to school with me. I think it would be fun. Wait i can't go to school."

"Why not?"

"We're out for the summer."

"Oh. So you won't have any more exams for a while?"

"Yeah let's see... it's July 19.. So i have another month off form school. I can go back then. If it's alight with you that is."

"Of course it's alright with me. It's good to see you back as a human and not as a hanyou."

"Yeah, though i miss having your sense of smell. It was wonderful to have. Oh well."

They finished eating and then they ordered some desert.

Inuyasha had finished his and when Kagome finished hers, he took the little box out of his pocket and got down form the table. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He got on one knee and took Kagome's hand. "You know that I've loved you for a long time and we've known each other for 3 years. I was hoping that you would take this ring as a gift of my love." a bunch of people's heads turned to see what was going on.

"I would like to ask you, Kagome Higurashi, if you would become my wife." Gasps were heard all around the room. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha i accept. I will become your wife. I love you so much." Kagome was about to stand, when inuyasha got up and hugged her. Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Kagome and inuyasha stood in an embrace and several people had tears in their eyes. Inuyasha took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. Kagome started crying tears of joy again and hugged inuyasha again. The noise settled down and another man in the room asked his girlfriend to marry him. Kagome and Inuyasha waited for the bill to come and sat next to each other holding hands and smiling.

Inuyasha paid for the bill and they walked out the door.

A/N: isn't that great Kagome gets to be with the man she's always dreamed about. And if you were wondering, Kagome's in college now so that's where she's going to school i hope you all liked the chapter and please give me one review for the next chapter. I was thinking of making this the end but i got a better idea to put in so i will continue this story for a while longer. Please rate well and give me your thoughts for another fanfic. Lately I've had a lot of free time on my hands so this is what I've been doing. At least i didn't leave you on a cliffhanger this time. Please rate well and there will be more chapters up soon. As soon as i finish writing them anyways. See you next time for chapter 6: Jane!


	3. Inuyasha's Surprise

Too many choices for true love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I don't know how to thank you all other than letting you read the next chapter. Well here it is for you! The next installment of Too many choices for true love. See you at the end of the chapter! Jane!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters so don't try and sue me for doing so.

Inuyasha: I'll sue you anyway.

Me: well thanks inuyasha. I guess that shows how you really feel about me huh?

Inuyasha: what the hell are you babbling about? You know I'm in love with Kagome!

Me: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: yeah, what?

Me: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Clump

Me: on with the 3rd chapter!

Inuyasha: why at the beginning of every chapter?

Me: Because inuyasha because!

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's surprise

"My my inuyasha. What brings you to this era?

"I want to ask Kagome to marry me. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course. I wish you and my daughter happiness."

"Isn't there something I'm supposed to give her when i ask her that question?"

"Yes Let's go and get it shall we?"

"Yes. Nikimasho. " (A/N: Japanese for let's go! Hope you don't mind the random Japanese in here!)

With Kagome

"Where is the mutt-face now? I'm going to get him for making my woman go away for a month! Now where can i find him?"

Koga picked up Inuyasha's scent and followed it to the well

'_is this where he disappeared to? I'll get him yet. Why jump in a well? Oh well. I'm gonna get you this time mutt-face!'_

"Koga? Is that you?" Kagome called before he had the chance to jump into the well

"K-Ka-Kagome? Is that you? What- when did you get back here?"

"I've been back for a while. Come. Me and you will talk."

"About what?"

"You'll find out. Just follow me please."

"Ummm... ok i guess."

'_As long as it's with Kagome'_

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Kagome put it simply so the wolf could understand

"You mean you being my woman?"

"I guess. That's just another way to put what I'm going to say to you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be exactly?"

"You and me can never be. You understand that don't you?"

"What in the world do you mean Kagome?"

"I mean that i won't ever be your woman because i am inuyasha's. I belong to him. My heart, body and soul. I thank you Koga for telling me how you feel but i can never return those feelings. I hope you will find someone a bit more suitable for you. I never expect you to forgive me for telling you like this, but it was the only way. I hope you understand and don't hold it against me. I care about you my friend, but that is all i can be to you. I can only be your friend do forget about loving me, because that is inuyahsa's job now."Kagome stopped and looked into his eyes. They looked hurt by what she had just told him.

"You belong to him? He has claimed you as his own? Why does mutt-face get you kagome? Why does he the woman i love! IT'S NOT FAIR! DAMMIT! WHY!"

Kagome put an arm around Koga's shoulders. "I know it is hard but in time I'm sure that you will learn to accept it. I care for you my friend. Please tell me what aches your heart."

Hearing Kagome's words, he bundled himself in her lap and silently let the tears that had gone unshed for so long finally flow.

With Miroku and Sango

"Where do you think that inuyasha went off to anyway and why did Kagome take off so suddenly again? I hope that she is truly alright. When we asked her where she was going to the well to wait for him to return, she had a saddened look on her face. Especially in the state she was in. Maybe I'll go and check on her."

"You want to just feel her up don't you monk? You think that will solve anything? You won't be going anywhere without me form now on. My god you just can't be trusted Miroku!" Sango said furiously. "I hope you run into some demons you can't slay and then maybe you'll learn your lesson!"

"My lovely sango, i would never slay a demon without you. I hope that you understand that I'll never leave you unless absolutely necessary."

Sango turned around and blushed. _'Whatever does Miroku mean? What is he saying? That he'll never leave my side? Miroku! That makes me so happy. I won't leave your side either. Not as long as... i ... live. There's that hand again... why can't you make a girl feel better my embracing her? This is the last straw Miroku...' _SMACK!

"I really would've thought i would have your child, but apparently you only want to feel me or other women up so you can forget about that!"

Sango stalked off without another word. As she got into the forest, she called for Kirara. _'Stupid monk.' _Sango thought sadly. Then she got angry again._ ' i hope that when he finds that i am gone form the village and seeks to find me he will be eaten by a giant demon, or even Naraku. He will deserve whatever he gets. That's that so i think that i will rest back in my slayer village. My hiraikaotsu needs fixing again anyway. Be careful monk...'_

Sango landed in the village and several demonic auras were closing on the village. Sango heard them and decided to hide. She had whispered to Kirara to be quiet so they might not find them. The little kitten obeyed but still turned into her large form again. Sango was able to change out of her kimono into her fighting outfit without making any noise. Just as she had finished, she saw 3 demons. She sensed that there were at least another 4 or 5 coming either into the village or were about to come into it. She sat not making a sound and waited. Then she heard voices.

"I smell human."

"I do as well."

"Where's it coming from?"

One of the demons pointed to the hut sango was crouched in. "The human's in that one over there."

"Think it's a slayer."

"Yeah sure, if they came back form the dead. They all died a long while ago."

' _that's what you think!_' sango thought amusingly.

"Hmmmm. The person in there is awake." Sango grew wide eyed.

"Really now? Then let's go get her or him."

"It's a girl."

"Oh really and how would you know?"

"I have x-ray vision."

"Very believable." the demon that just spoke rolled his eyes "whatever. Let's go get her."

"HIRAIKOTSU! GO GET THEM KIRARA!" the giant kitty flew up in the sky and got the flying demons, while Sango got the ones on the ground. "I am the last slayer. Be proud to die from my Hiraikotsu. It shows that you were brave enough to challenge me." the boomerang came back to her. She caught it easily. "Kirara, come back if you're done up there. I'm done here!" Kirara came back down and picked sango up. Sango threw her boomerang up into the clouds and down came a raccoon and Miroku. Sango caught Miroku and then Kirara caught the raccoon. "What are you doing here Miroku? I left for a reason, you know."

"I thought that my lovely sango was in danger. So the brave Miroku came to your rescue."

Sango groaned. _' This is going to be a long few days... i hope i make it through it.'_

With Kagome.

"At least I'm back home again. I really wanted to get some more candy for Shippo. Hopefully mom knows where i put the one i forgot to bring back with me a few days ago." kagome muttered outloud.

"MOM! Are you here? SOTA? JI-San? Where is everyone?" Kagome started rooting through the refrigerator.

"Kagome what are you doing back so early?" Kagome's mom was pushing something out the door.

"Whatca got there mom? Let me see!" Kagome pounced on her mom. She lifted her head to see...

A/N: Ha a cliffhanger! Not really i just got tired of typing so i thought I'd put a little author's note in here. Well on with the story. Giggles I hope that you aren't angry with me.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha

Was this boy standing in the doorway really Inuyasha? If so what was he doing here?

Why is he here?

Why is he here? Why is he here?

Inuyasha. Why is he here?

With this Kagome blacked out.

"I thought i told you to stay in the village until i got back jeeze. I hope that you aren't injured because if you are i won't forgive you. Not in a million years."

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice. "Are you really in my time now?" Kagome whispered so softly that only the greatest inuyasha would hear it.

"Of course i am here. I needed to speak to your mother about something important. Why did you come back even after i told you to stay put? Why did you bother to put yourself in such danger? You had me worried when you fainted like that. Why won't you open your eyes if you are awake? I hope that you didn't go blind or something while i wasn't looking. That would make me very sad you know. I want you to do---" Inuyasha's voice faded agin.

True A/N: Ok i hope that you all like the chapter. This one is longer but the next one isn't as long so please forgive me. I hope that you can look in your hearts and give me 1 review for the next chapter. I finally am allowing anonymous reviews so maybe I can get more than usual. I hope you all have a great new year and I'm looking forward to seeing you again soon. Jane!

Preview:

Inuyasha is here? Why? What did he need to see my mother about? And why am i back in the Feudal Era? So many questions. I know I'm in a hut i don't recognize. I hope he isn't going to rape me or something... Why do i worry so? Maybe i should–

a fist pounded through her

Kagome woke from the terrifying dream

"This will be a long night."


	4. Return to the feudal era

Too many choices for true love

A/N: I'm back enjoy the preview? Hope you are thinking answers to the questions. Here's a riddle. **A carousel has 9 horses. There are 3 colors on the horses. 3 are a Red color. 3 are another Blue color, and 3 are the last solid color, green. What color is the last horse? **If you solve the riddle put the answer into the reviews and I'll give you a fabulous prize! Hope you like the next chapter, so here it is see you at the end. Jane for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Inuyasha: Be sure you always do that.

Me: of course inuyasha

Inuyasha: Wench you alright pokes me in the arm

Me: gets all teary eyed don't worry about me i just wish i got more reviews

Inuyahsa: Maybe you should just stop writing

Me: don't you want to marry kagome?

Inuyasha: Yes but i would rather have you happy

Me: Tears flow Thank you inuyasha on with the story.

Chapter 4: return to the Feudal Era

Inuyasha is here? Why? What did he need to see my mother about? And why am i back in the Feudal Era? So many questions. I know I'm in a hut i don't recognize. I hope he isn't going to rape me or something... Why do i worry so? Maybe i should–

a fist pounded through her stomach and she started coughing. Blood came up her throat and...

Kagome woke from the terrifying dream

"This will be a long night."

Kagome looked next to her and saw a sleeping human next to her.

' _inuyasha, you brought me back here. Why? Is it because you love me? I changed my mind sango, i won't leave I'll stay here as long as i can be with inuyasha.. That is all that matters.'_

Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome's clothes laying next to him. He followed her scent to a lake and hid in a tree. _' i wonder what she looks like completely naked anyway. Hopefully she won't notice that I'm here.' _Kagome looked over at him. "Too late." she muttered. "Inuyasha please come here."

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Please hurry she sounds angry."

"What the hell do you want Myoga? And I'm coming soon Kagome!"

"Bring me my clothes when you come ok?"

"Alright Kagome."

Inuyasha ran back to the hut with Myoga riding on his shoulder. "Why is Kagome-san a half inu-youkai?"

"What! When the hell did that happen?" he gathered her clothes and took back off in the direction of the lake. "Here i come Kagome."

"Hurry Please Something strange is happening to me. Hurry Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha arrived at the lake and handed Kagome her clothes. "Hope the two of you will be very happy here together." Myoga said as he took off.

"Why are you a hanyou?"

"I have no idea. I just hope it goes away soon."

"Well yeah because being a half demon is such a bad thing. If i were you i would be thrilled, but no you have to go and rag on half-demons now too don't ya? Well I'm not going to stand for it anymore. So there i hope you'll have fun without me. Now you can go and marry Koga for all i care." inuyasha just continued to ramble on and on. "And so you know why i left."

"Inuyasha let's start with the very first thing you mentioned. I'm not ragging on half-demons, i just never thought that i would become one. And i know it's not a bad thing. There's no way i would be able to have fun without you so you can just forget you said that. I don't love Koga, i love you so i would definitely rather marry you than him. And that's why you left? So yo could get a ring and propose to me?'

Inuyasha had been gone for a while she had been saying these things.

"I'll get you yet inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she started to chase him.

Inuyasha yelled back at her, " you know, for someone who has never been a half demon, you sure are doing really well. Keep it up because I'm going to pick up the pace. Keep up with me because I'm not going to wait around for you. See ya!" Inuyasha took up speed and Kagome was slightly startled because of his tremendous speed. "I'll catch you yet Inuyasha. Have fun!" Kagome shouted as she passed him. _'She's very good, but she'll soon wear herself out form exhaustion. She won't stay ahead of me for long. Look she's already slowing down. She'll have to rest for a few before she can pick up any kind of pace again. Serves you right Kagome, I'm not even tired. I just noticed that she has claws and dog ears. I'll find out how this happened no matter what. I won't be able to propose to her until she turns back. I hope that i see the true, real you soon kagome. Soon please...' _

Kagome slowed down to a stop. "OK. I guess that i may be able to pass you up, but apparently not for very long. I hope i get the hang of this soon." Kagome shot off in the direction of the village. She shouted back to inuyasha that she would stay there this time and not go anywhere until he got back and came for her in a few days. "At least that stubborn wench understands that now." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Inuyasha went back to the well and jumped back into it. The familiar blue light surrounded him again, and he jumped out of the well. He went and informed Kagome's family about her current condition. Her grandpa fainted of shock, her brother was shocked as well. Kagome's mom jumped up and down with joy. Inuyasha stared at her like she was a freak. "Yeah a half-demon around the house." She stopped. "Where is she any way? Where's my daughter Inuyasha.?"

"I told her to stay put until i came back for her. She is obeying at least this time."

Back in the Feudal Era...

"Kagome this is great. I never thought that you'd become a demon as well! It's good! Now we have an even better fighter than before."

"Well I'm actually only a half demon. Just like inuyasha. It's kind of embarrassing really."

"I don't think so Kagome-chan. I think that with claws and ears you look rather cute."

"Yes you certainly do, but why do you still have brown eyes and black hair? Not that I'm objecting, I'm just wondering." said Miroku. "It's not a big deal, you just look different. It will just take a bit to get used to seeing you like this. My kagome, do you have any idea why Inuyasha is in your era at this time? What kind of business does he have there? I hope he is going to ask you what i suggested to him..."

"Oh? And what exactly would that be Miroku?"

"Oh kagome-chan it's really nothing. You don't need to worry your little ears over it."

"Oh i see that you know as well sango. Did miroku tell you or did you suggest it to inuyasha as well?"

"Well, you see Miroku and i decided on it and told inuyasha together... That's not the point! We can't tell you because inuyasha will definitely kill us if we told you. He told me that it was a good idea. You have been with him for 4 years and naraku has been defeated, so why not?"

"Sango what in the world are you babbling about? And what do you mean why not when i have no idea what you are talking about? How bout this? You tell me and i don't rip you to shreds with my new claws."

"And if you try to hurt either sango or myself, i will suck you into my wind tunnel. I'm sure you won't enjoy that. I'm sure inuyasha wouldn't either, because then he would most likely kill me for sucking you in. I guess the only one who wins is sango, unless you choose to hurt her. Then no one wins. Not unless you count shippo, but he hasn't been around too often anymore that you've been gone. Think about it kagome. You 'll find the right choices. The one in this situation happens to be leaving all as it be." Miroku said this last word and walked back to the village and inside the hut.

"Everything is going according to plan Kaiede."

"Good. Putting some of inuyasha's blood in her soup was brilliant. Very good Miroku."

"Thank you. Only a matter of time until inuyasha returns with the question and the ring."

"Very good."

A/N: Sorry about the cliffe! I didn't mean to but i didn't have time to type more so i don't require any reviews this time! You're all lucky. Have fun and read the next chapter as soon as i have time to update which should be soon. See ya soon please review anyway. Jane! Arigato mina-san

Preview for chapter 5:

'_Lounging in a tree is boring. Now i know how inuyasha feels when i go to my era for something. I wonder if Kaiede knows something about my comdidion. I'll go and ask her. Please let me know Kaiede. What is wrong with me nowadays? I think that I'm starting to fall in love with Koga. Hopefully this is no longer possible now that I'm the same kind of thing as inuyasha. Would koga mind even if i was a half demon. Especially the same kind as inuyasha?'_

Kagome walked into Kaiede's hut and helped her dry herbs over a fire while waiting for inuyasha to return to her.

Have fun with the new year!


	5. The proposal

Too many choices for true love

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the inuyasha characters. Rumiko takahashi does. Lucky her huh?

Me: inuyasha is sleeping now so we can't argue. Now on with the 5th chapter. Enjoy it and please review at the bottom after i finish it. I love all of you for reading my story so i know that people are reading it even though i know that the stories are horrible. Better read now if you don't want to read about me arguing with inuyasha. Arigato mina san!

Chapter 5: The proposal.

Inuyasha was in kagome's time and was on his part time job to help pay off the ring but to also take her out to a nice dinner. "Come and get your share at Café Nokino! You know you want to come in and but the best coffee in the land here. Home made and has never tasted better. All items are on sale for the store's 5th year anniversary." Inuyasha repeated this several times over and over again. Finally around lunchtime, he had a bunch of people come into the café. Many people came just to feel his ears, so this gave the company good business. He made 45000 Yen and he needed around another 20000yen to take kagome to the restaurant. He had already bought the ring for her. _'Just one more day and I'll have the perfect amount of money.'_

In the Feudal Era

'_Lounging in a tree is boring. Now i know how inuyasha feels when i go to my era for something. I wonder if Kaiede knows something about my comdidion. I'll go and ask her. Please let me know Kaiede. What is wrong with me nowadays? I think that I'm starting to fall in love with Koga. Hopefully this is no longer possible now that I'm the same kind of thing as inuyasha. Would koga mind even if i was a half demon. Especially the same kind as inuyasha?'_

Kagome walked into Kaiede's hut and helped her dry herbs over a fire while waiting for inuyasha to return to her.

In the modern time- the next day

Inuyasha had the perfect amount to take her out to dinner, but he needed her to return to her original state first. He went back threw the well and found that kagome had been doing just fine without him. He peeked over the well and saw her bounding toward him, and she jumped down the well to meet him. "Help me. I may be a hanyou, but i still can't fight and miroku and sango are gone and i can't find their scents so i cant track them down to help me fight that-that-that-demon. And your brother showed up and tried to kidnap me and i want to know why I'm a hanyou and i know that Kaiede knows, but she still wont tell me and now now matter what i do i cant even move an inch whenever someone gets close and i hope that i am just imaging things but i think I'm turning human again and it's so good to see you and smell you again inuyasha." Kagome just rambled on and on until she finally said that and stopped talking.

"Let's see you are human again and it doesn't matter if the others aren't here because we're going forward again and I'm taking you to dinner. Let's go." Inuyasha jumped down the well with kagome in his arms. "What I'm human again?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean we're going out to dinner?"

"We're just going to so don't be like that. It's a nice place and expensive too. I had to get a job to get the best restaurant. No complaining got that?" kagome just nodded as a response.

"Kagome it's nice to see you again. I think you'll be pleased to know– "

"What?"

Inuyasha was glaring at kagome's mother. "Oh! It's nothing important dear. Now you go take a shower and inuyasha will be ready to go as soon as you are done getting ready. Dress fancy ok?"

"Yes mom."

Kagome jumped into the shower up in her room, while inuyasha took one in the downstairs bathroom. Inuyasha was fiddling with his tie when Kagome walked into the room. "Here. Let me help you with that." she tied the tie for inuyasha. While she was doing so, both of them started blushing. "Thanks Kagome. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just you look..."

"What? I look what?"

Kagome was still silent. "Well i think that you look very pretty. That dress looks really good on you."

"Thank you. You look very... handsome in your suit. It must be a nice place, if you are getting dressed up as well."

"It is. I hope you like the kind of food they serve there. Ready to go?"

"Almost give me 6 minuets."

"Ok. That's the most i can give you because the restaurant is a good 20 min drive, and we have a reservation for 7:30. No wait it's at 7:15. You've got 3 min. sorry kagome" Inuyasha timed her on his watch. Come on you've got 50 seconds left. Come on you big dopehead. Kagome came running down the stairs. "Ok. Let's go."

Kagome ran out to the car. "Umm kagome, i kind of bought a car... so let's take mine instead."

"You did what?"

"Come on we're gonna be late. I don't want to lose our good table."

"Ok we'll talk about you getting a car when we get home."

"Ok. That's fine let's just go."

Inuyasha opened her door for her and closed it when she got in. Then he ran around to the other side of the car, and got in his own side. He started up the engine and took the car to the restaurant. He got out and helped kagome out of the car. Kagome looked up at the sign. Dino's it said.

Hmmm, must be an Itallian restaurant.

Inuyasha looked at the clerk and said, "Reservation for 2. Party of Taisho, inuyasha."

"Ah yes. You are booked here for 7:15. We'll have your table ready right away Taisho san. Hope you enjoy the selection of food here."

"Thank you. I'm sure i will."

2 min later...

"Taisho-san, your table is ready right this way."

Inuyasha took Kagome's arm in his and lead her to the table.

"Ok inuyasha... What in the world is going on here? Why did you get a car, a job, a suit? Did you make my mom help you pay for anything?"

"Whoa, whoa kagome. I earned the money all on my own. The only thing your mom did was help me pick out the suit and..."

"And?"

"I'll tell you later ok? Please don't make a scene. Look at the menu. The spaghetti looks really good. I think I'll get the homemade noodles. What about you? What are you going to get?"

"Hmmm i dunno. I think I'll get the rigatoni. I've never been here before so i don't know how good the food will be."

"The food is great. Me and that friend of your's ummm.. What's his name? Hojo! That's it. We came here to eat a couple of days ago. His dad owns the restaurant and when he saw me he asked me if i wanted to have dinner with him. So i accepted and we ate. We talked about you and he was sad about what i told him, but thrilled at the same time that i was going to ask you to ma– "

"What?"

"Nothing. When he drove me back to the shrine, he told me good luck and drove off. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

" so you talked to hojo and had dinner with him?"

"Yeah pretty much, except he also got me a job. Which I'm very thankful for. I managed to get a lot of yen for this date."

"This is a date?"

"Yes and hopefully the only one."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind." Inuyasha snapped his fingers. A waitress came over and said, "what can i get you two?"

"I would like the rigatoni please and can you make the use of garlic light please?"

"Of course. And you sir?"

"I would like the spaghetti. Homemade noodles please. And could we get 2 wine glasses and your best champagne?"

"Coming right up sir!" the waitress left to get the champagne and the glasses. When she returned, inuyasha popped open the bottle and poured out a glass for kagome, then one for himself. "To us."

"To us." Kagome stated after he said the toast. They held up their wine glasses and then drank a small sip each. Kagome liked the taste while Inuyasha found it bitter. He decided to continue drinking it just in case Kagome got suspicious. Whenever she would take a sip, he would to. Finally about 25 min later, the food came. They were halfway through the bottle and neither of them were tipsy or drunk. Kagome got one more glass poured and started to eat the food. Inuyasha decided that he would wait for Kagome to eat the first bite and look at her reaction. She took a bite a smile appeared on her face. "Inuyasha this food is delicous. Thank you for bringing me here tonight. It has been wonderful."

"It's no problem kagome, honestly i just want you to be happy. I was hoping that you would like the food and now that you so i can always know that you like it here. By the way do you want to stay here for a while since the jewel is complete and you still have school anyway."

"Sure. In fact if you want to you can come to school with me. I think it would be fun. Wait i can't go to school."

"Why not?"

"We're out for the summer."

"Oh. So you won't have any more exams for a while?"

"Yeah let's see... it's July 19.. So i have another month off form school. I can go back then. If it's alight with you that is."

"Of course it's alright with me. It's good to see you back as a human and not as a hanyou."

"Yeah, though i miss having your sense of smell. It was wonderful to have. Oh well."

They finished eating and then they ordered some desert.

Inuyasha had finished his and when Kagome finished hers, he took the little box out of his pocket and got down form the table. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He got on one knee and took Kagome's hand. "You know that I've loved you for a long time and we've known each other for 3 years. I was hoping that you would take this ring as a gift of my love." a bunch of people's heads turned to see what was going on.

"I would like to ask you, Kagome Higurashi, if you would become my wife." Gasps were heard all around the room. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha i accept. I will become your wife. I love you so much." Kagome was about to stand, when inuyasha got up and hugged her. Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Kagome and inuyasha stood in an embrace and several people had tears in their eyes. Inuyasha took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. Kagome started crying tears of joy again and hugged inuyasha again. The noise settled down and another man in the room asked his girlfriend to marry him. Kagome and Inuyasha waited for the bill to come and sat next to each other holding hands and smiling.

Inuyasha paid for the bill and they walked out the door.

A/N: isn't that great Kagome gets to be with the man she's always dreamed about. And if you were wondering, Kagome's in college now so that's where she's going to school i hope you all liked the chapter and please give me one review for the next chapter. I was thinking of making this the end and now it is that I'm writing the sequel! Please rate well and give me your thoughts for another fanfic. Lately I've had a lot of free time on my hands so this is what I've been doing. At least i didn't leave you on a cliffhanger this time. Please rate well and there will be more chapters up soon. As soon as i finish writing them anyways. See you next time for **Inuyasha's time**. Jane! Read the sequel please! I don't care if you rate it now. But the one shot will be put up in a few days. I know that you all might be aggravated by then, but I'm sorry. Bye-bye.


End file.
